Junjou shuffle challenge
by junjoumcromantica
Summary: yes it is one of those shuffle things. warning extreme OOCness but i wasn't alowed to edit it :


**Ipod shuffle challenge**

**1) put your Ipod/Itunes/Mp3 on shuffle  
**

**2) the first 9 songs you must write a short drabble about.  
**

**3) You must only play the song twice and as soon as the song finishes a second time you must stop writing no matter where you are.  
**

**4) No skipping songs  
**

**Okay so my girlfriend wanted me to try this so i decided to. I am doing all three couples from Junjou Romantica. So lets see how this goes.**

* * *

**It's Tide high baby! - The Blackout ft Ian Watkins Pairing: Egoist  
You're woth fighting for, We're worth fighting for.**

Is their relationship worth fighting for? Yes it was Hiroki decided. Nowaki was worth fighting for, And he was pretty sure their relationship was too.

You see they had just gotten into a fight and Nowaki stormed out now Hiroki was all depressed.  
Hiroki dialed Nowaki's number but it went straight to voicmail

"Nowaki please pick up, I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean anything i said, You are beautiful Nowaki please come back" Hiroki knew he sounded desperate but he missed Nowaki so he needed to apologize it was his fault after all.

Hiroki sat and stared at his phone for ages waiting for Nowaki to call him back. He never did, Hiroki started to cry, Was this really the end of their relationship? No they were worth fighting for right? They had been going out for eight years that's gotta mean something right? It was Nowaki's decision now.

Suddenly Hiroki heard the door open he turned and saw Nowaki standing there. Nowaki was wet it must of been raining outside. Nowaki looked at Hiroki with sad eyes.

"i-im sorry" He said. Hiroki went and hugged Nowaki

"You have nothing to be sorry for it was my fault, I think" Hiroki said he forgot what they were fighting about

* * *

**The man who cannot be moved- The script Pairing: Terrorist**

**cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

Miyagi walked to the train station with his sleeping back in his hand, He walked straight to a wall that held a very special memory. He layed out his sleeping back and took Shinobu's picture out his pocket and looked at it. He had to stop himself from crying.

'If Shinobu wants to get back together he'd come here' Miyagi said. He sat their for about two hours until a police officer came up to him.

"I'm sorry sir you can't camp here" The officer said in avery seroius tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting on someone even if i have to wait a year" Miyagi said the officer just walked away.

He camped there over night getting next to no sleep, He missed his terrorist to much. New reporters started gathering round asking him questions.

'Maybe he will see this and come running' Miyagi thought.

Shinobu was sulking at his parents house since they were away on holiday. He turned on the tv and was shocked to see Miyagi on the tv.

_breaking news this man won't move stateing he is waiting on his love to return to him, He is the man who cannot not be moved_

Shinobu felt touched, Miyagi did want to get together again Shinobu grabbed his coat and headed for the train stati-

* * *

**HOT- Avril Lavigne Pairing: Romantica.**

**Kiss me gently, Always i know, Hold me, Love me, Don't ever go**

Misaki plopped down on the couch next to Usagi and sniggled into him, The now 23 year old no longer protested and accepted he loved Usagi and he was infact gay. Usagi smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around him and continued reading his book with his free arm.

Later the two were walking down the street in the snow Misaki felt a bit mischievous and grabbed Usagi's hand and put it in his pocket. Usagi did make him feel so hot most of the time.

Usagi was soo good to him,Misaki wanted to drive him into the corner and kiss him so he did just that. He loved Usagi more than anything.

After their make out session in an ally way they went home were Usagi immedatitly pushed Misaki on the couch and kissed him gently.

'Hold me and love me don't ever let me go' Misaki said to Usagi in his mind.

"I love you Misaki" Usagi said

"I love you too, Usagi-san" Misaki said.

Usagi really did make him so hot

* * *

**wonderwall- Oasis Pairing- Egoist**

**Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, And afterall you're my wonderwall**

Nowaki didn't think anybody could feel the same towards Hiro-san as he did, He loved Hiroki more than anything in the universe. Nowaki thought their relainship was as close to perfect as anything could be. Sure they had some bumps in the road but they always got through them. There were many things he wanted to say to Hiro-san but didn't know how.

'Maybe Hiro-san was my angel to come and save me, He is my wonderwall' Nowaki thought. His thopughts were disurbed when Hiroki waled through the door.

"I'm home" Hiroki called out

"Welcome back Hiro-san" Nowaki said with a big smile. Hirko just scowled and took off his shoes and sat down on the couch. Nowaki sat down next to him

"I love you Hiro-san" Nowaki said, Hiroki just blushed and pulled out his marking pen and started to grade papers. Nowaki decided to leave his lover to his marking and started dinner.

Later that night the two were on the couch. Nowaki somehow got Hiroki to let Nowaki put his arm around him and Hiroki head laying on his shoulder.

"You're my wonderwall Hiro-san" Nowaki said.

"W-what?" Hirko said

"You're my wonderwall, Because you saved me" Nowaki said.

"Uhh O-okay" Hiroki said

I love yopu Hiro san"

"M-me too" Hiroki sai-

* * *

**Sparks fly- Taylor Swift Pairing: Terrorist **

**I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

Miyagi was like a full on rain storm when he moved and Shinobu was a house of cards.

Miyagi should have sent Shinobu running but he didn't, Shinobu's mind forgot to remind him Miyagi was a bad idea, If Shinobu's father found out then Miyagi would be fired. Shinodu was on his gaurd for everyone except Miyagi he knew Miyagi would just see through him.

Even when Miyagi touches him once it sends shivers around his body, He loved Miyagi even if the man was 17 years his senior. He loved the man with everything he had.

He wished Miyagi would just drop his work drag him out into the pouring rain and kiss the pain away. Lost in his thought Shinobu didn't catch Miyagi look at him, Feeling a gaze on him he turned around and Miyagi was smiling at him, Shinobu felt sparks fly everytime Miyagi smiled.

Miyagi got up and walked towards his little blonde lover, He bent down and kissed the younger man, Shinobu kissed back running his hands through Miyagi's hair. They broke apart for air.

Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. All night long Miyagi made love to him whispering soft and slow in his ear.

Shinobu looked into Miyagi's eyes and smiled slightly, He always got lost in them.

* * *

**Bad enough for you- All time low Pairing: Romantica**

**I'll misbehave if it turns you on**

Usagi wouldn't call Misaki baby or buy him flowers he knew it wouldn't work. He knew how to make Misaki want him, He just needed to bad.

He wanted to be good to Misaki but sometimes it didn't work to make Misaki want him, He'd misbeahve if it turned Misaki on, He'd be Mr. wrong insttead of Mr right.  
He'd tell Misaki whatever the young boy wanted to hear even little white lies.

He knew Misaki loved to hate him when he was chasing him. Usagi was stuck on loving Misaki. So he pounces on Misaki when the brunnette wasn't excpecting it he didn't want to be bad, Just bad enough for Misaki.

When Misaki got home from school that afternoon Usagi put his plan in action. Misaki muttered an 'I'm home' and started on dinner, Usagi sneaked up behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around Misaki's petite waist.

"Hey what are you doing?" Misaki demanded. Usagi ignored him and nibbled his ear. Misaki held in moan. Usagi noticed and put one hand down Misaki's trousers.

"Get your hand out of there!" Misaki shouted of course his request was denied and Usagi kept doing it.

"I just want to be bad for you my dear" Usagi said

* * *

**crash- You Me At Six Pairing: Egoist**

**just crash, Fall down, I'll wrap my arms around you now**

Hiroki knew Nowaki had a hard childhhod, Being in an orphanage must of been hard, Even harder that he was abandoned by his parents but Nowaki never complained.

When they first started their relaintship they were young, Nowaki was only a teenager so it was no wonder he felt the need to catch up to Hiroki.

When Nowaki went to America for a year Hiroki was torn apart, Even more so when he broke the realinship off but now they were doing better, They both grew up and now they were working second time around. It was like opposites attract with them.

Still he had never seen Nowaki cry, Nowaki had seen him cry, Heck he was crying when he first met Nowaki, He wanted to let Nowaki know it was okay to crash. He didn't know how to though.

Nowaki was at the hospital the now his shift was ending soon and then he would be home next to Hiroki. Hiroki decided to have dinner ready for Nowaki when he came home so he went to the kitchen and started.

An hour later Nowaki came home. Hiroki waited for his taller lover to shout that he was home but he never heard anything but shoes being tooken off and someone walking to the couch. Worried he walked to the living room to see nNowaki sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki said he got no response

"Nowaki! Look at me when I am talking to you!" Hiroki scolded

"S-sorry H-hiro-san" Nowaki said and thats when Hiroki heard the tears without another word he went over and wrapped his arms around Nowaki letting the younger man cry on his shoulder

* * *

**shut up and kiss me- Oranthi Pairing: Romantica **

**so shut up and kiss me**

They had a love-hate relationship really. Well on Misaki's side anyway, He sometimes loved Usagi-san sometimes he hated the older man. Well not really but he pretended to.

He knew Usagi-san was a bump he would never get over. He kicked and screamed when Usagi-san dragged him to the bedroom but he loved it secretly. Really he wanted Usagi-san to just shut up and kiss him half the time.

Usagi -san was full of it, Misaki knew it that but sometimes the older man was kind mostly to Misaki but he could be kind to some poeple aswell. They were opposites but the got on sometimes.

Suddenly Misaki got a phone call when he was walking home from schhol. He answered it.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Misaki I just wanted to tell you I am soo inlove with you" Misaki could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Baka! Don't just phone me for that!" Misaki said angrily when in truth it made his heart flutter. In truth he would miss it if usagi-san didn't tell Misaki he loved him all the time.

Misaki loved hearing it

* * *

**Cry- Kelly Clarkson pairing: Terrorist**

**Is it over yet? Can i open my eyes, Is this as hard as it gets, Is this what it feels like to really cry**

Shinobu felt like crying, Miyagi wasn't here anymore. He cried and cried.

He couldn't believe his love was gone. Stupid death for taking Miyagi away! It wasn't fair, Miyagi's memory was breaking his heart.

It was that stupid trucks fault! The truck was going way to fast round that corner and hit right into Miyagi's car, Shinobu was in the car to but Miyagi had thrown himself infront of the young boy to save him and had gotten the worst of it.

Was it over yet? Was it just a bad dream, Could he open his eyes and everything would be perfect again, Of course not.

Miyagi was gone for good.

* * *

**okay so i was crying while writing the last one. I know the songs about breaking up but i arleady done one for them breaking up. i know some of the drabbles have nothing to do with the songs and i know my playlist is wierd its extreme OOC but I'm not alowwed to edit it so it has like a billion mistakes aswell. The bold under the song title and pairing is my fave line from the song**** :P anyway review**


End file.
